fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma Dean
Appearance Alma is a young girl of 19 years with long, dark red hair. She keeps feathers in her hair, and usually wears a welsh green blazer, faded blue "short" shorts, and combat boots. The sleeves of her blazer cover half of her hands, and she uses black gloves to conceal the rest. Her light blue eyes look like oceans and her distinct height kind of makes her uncomfortable. Her guild symbol is located on her right lower thigh... Personality Alma keeps to herself most of the time because of her horrible past, and hopes that people can see past her "curse" and get to know her for who she is, not what she's done. She is usually depressing, because of her family's disowning of her, but sees a ray of hope for a new family in her fellow guild members, who most don't know her secret... History Not much is known currently about Alma, but newspapers say she was a former Flower Shop Owner, but retired after her uncontrollable magical abilities activated after 18 years of lying dormant inside her body for as-of-yet unknown reasons. She is feared all around the country, but wishes to learn more about her "curse" and hopes to rid herself of her abilities... Relationships TBD... Magic & Abilities Powerful Mage: Though she wishes she didn't, lying inside Alma is immense magical powers that she strains to control. She hasn't yet mastered her powers due to them somehow activating after 18 years of lying dormant in her body. Her powers mainly consist of Plant Magic, but for some reason, isn't Holder Type... She is capable of quickly conjuring large, thorn-covered vines that can quickly kill her opponents through loss of blood. Normally, a Mage who's had magic since birth would be able to control this, but due to her "condition", these vines can appear through her emotions, whether it be anger or fear, she is usally solemn, hoping not to kill those friendly around her... Plant Magic '(プラントマジック ''Puranto Majikku) This magic utilizes Plants. Alma can quickly produce bizarre plants from the ground around her body. Unlike others who use seeds, she creates plants from her emotion. *Thorn Frenzy' (とげの狂乱 ''Toge no Kyōran): When activated, large thorn-covered vines are produced and wrap around the enemy, crushing & piercing them simultaneously. *'Nightmare Pods' (悪夢のようなポッド Akumu no Yōna Poddo): When activated, many small pods gromw from the ground and pop open, releasing small spores that cause a variety of effects such as illusions and poisoning. *'Red Leeches' (赤いヒル Aka Hiru): When activated, many rose flowers wrap around the enemy, and as the roses bloom, the enemy's life source is slowly sapped away. Black Arts (黒い芸術 Kuroi Geijutsu): Alma was cursed with the ability to utilize Zeref's Black Arts. She however only knows how to use Living Magic. *'Living Magic' (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): The only Black Art Alma "Practices" is Living Magic. She was cursed with this magic and it allows her to create living beings. **'Toy Maker' (玩具メーカー Omocha Mēkā): When Alma feels alone, she creates several toy companions. Like other creations these toys may have a mind of their own. **'Monster Maker' (モンスター Monsuta Mēkā): When she feels anger or rage, Alma's magic forms large monsters. These usually end with mass destruction. Category:AverageHero Category:Mage Category:Black Rose Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage